End of Hope
by SnowPixie
Summary: AU fic based near the end of the series! While Ed is still trapped in the gate he meets a girl who was also placed there but for her own protection. Al becomes a state Alchemist and goes on a neverending search for Ed. Winry joins Al in his search but whe
1. Prologue: Cold, Cruel, Real

Summary: While Ed is still trapped in the gate he meets a girl who was also placed there but for her own protection. Al becomes a state Alchemist and goes on a never-ending search for Ed. Winry joins Al in his search but when they find out that Ed is still locked inside the gate they have to split up to do separate research on how to get Ed out. Parings:

Al/Winry, Ed, More but not elaborated as much.

A/N: Well, well, well! My first FMA FF and I'm actually liking it! huggles FF

Please R&R or all my dancing pocket Edo plots will drift away into nothingness! Sigh

Well, On with the show!

Disclaimer: As much as I want my own Edo to huggle, snuggle, and glomp I can't have one cause I can't own FMA which really sucks.

End of Hope

Prologue: Cold, Cruel, Real

"Al! Get out of the way Damn it!" Edward yelled his breath harsh, shoulders thrust forward, automail arm transmuted into a large blade. If only Alphonse would just move out of the way Edward could have cut this creep into a million tiny slices by now. His younger brother merely stood in front of him metal body blocking his eyesight and Edwards only chance of winning this fight. Trying to run around Alphonse only succeeded in getting himself picked up rather harshly by the back of his shirt and dangling in the air. "Put me down Al! She's gonna get away!" He yelled while attempting to get out of his younger brothers grasp.

"No Niisan! Let her go it doesn't matter if we catch her or not she'll escape just like when she fought Colonel Mustang! I don't want to risk you getting hurt as bad as he did Niisan!" Alphonse exclaimed hugging his brother to his metal body. Edwards face softened a little in his brothers embrace then it hardened again. Pushing at Alphonse's metal chest with his human hand he finally fell to the ground.

"Okay Al I won't go after her. Now…" Edward transmuted his automail arm back to normal and picked up his red coat and outer black shirt that had gotten flung across the room during the fight. "Let's head back to central since the colonel's gone maybe I can get some more work done on the philosophers stone research. Let's just hope Hughes doesn't find us though. He'll shove more pictures of Elicia at us like normal." Edward said with a sigh. Hughes was always running around with pictures of his daughter to show someone. It made Edward want to strangle him sometimes.

"But Niisan, I thought when we found Marcoh's research that we were going to quit searching for the stone?" Alphonse asked rather confused. Looking up at his little brother Edward smiled.

"I promised you I would get your body back. That's just what I intend t…" Edward was cut off by a shrill cry sounding somewhere outside the building they were currently in. Sweat immediately started beading on Edwards forehead as his eyebrows knit together in anger. Only one word escaped his lips as he started racing off "Winry." Alphonse followed quickly behind his older brother.

Outside the rain fell down in sheets cold and bitter. Edward quickly transmuted his automail back into it's blade ready to protect his childhood friend. Winry lay helpless on the ground staring at the gun held so close to her face. There she stood in all her glory, light brown hair plastered to the sides of her face, green eyes sparkling with cruelty, hand gun firmly in her grip, finger strategically placed on the trigger. Crimson. At least that's what the tabloids had called her.

"Winry!" Al yelled worry clearly etched in his voice. Edward smirked at this. Now Al had no choice but to let him fight.

"What couldn't come fight me with out putting one of my friends in danger? You're pathetic!" Edward spat at the girl who looked up at him placing the barrel of the gun at Winry's right temple. The blonde whimpered and closed her eyes in a desperate attempt to calm down.

"I beg you're pardon?" The brunette said pushing the barrel closer if that was even possible at this point. "You're the pathetic one _Edward Elric_." She spat at him. "You don't even know when you're _sleeping_." Quickly she moved the gun from Winry to aim at Alphonse. Her aim was impeccable. The bullet spiraled out from the barrel of the gun as if in slow motion. When time sped back up the bullet plowed strait through Alphonse's metal chest in turn destroying the blood seal that held Alphonse's soul to the suit of armor. Instantly Edward ran to his younger brother.

"Al!" Edward yelled but before he could reach his little brother the suit of armor disappeared into thin air.

"NO! AL! DON'T GO!" Edward woke in a cold sweat. Quickly he looked across the room to the bed that was always there now empty. Alphonse had been gone for awhile now. Edward didn't understand why he wasn't used to it by now. Putting a hand to the side of his head he sat up. A headache became normal after waking up anymore. Why did reality have to be so cruel. After Alphonse had turned into the _Philosophers Stone_ and Edward had been trapped inside the gate he knew Alphonse was alive and out there somewhere. He just had to find him. Silent tears slid down his face as he stuffed his face into his pillow trying his best to go back to sleep. For now Alphonse would only have to exist inside his dreams.

"Niisan is out there somewhere Izumi-sensei!" Alphonse Elric exclaimed glaring at his teacher. "I know he is!" Izumi crossed her arms over her chest staring down at the boy. He had been like this for two years now. Searching for a boy who no one really knows to exist since the death of King Bradley and the military's new reign over the government.

"Alphonse just face it! Edward is gone! Not even his superiors know where he is anymore!" Izumi barked back at him making the boy turn red with anger. Alphonse was not an easily angered person but when it came to his older brother he would fight as hard as he possibly could.

"I will not give up! I know he's alive I can feel it!" Alphonse shouted before turning and stalking off to his bedroom to think. Edward had to be alive. He just had to be. With out Edward there really wasn't any other reason for Alphonse to even exist unless he found Winry again, but even their childhood best friend was hard to keep track of. The last time he had seen her she was an automail mechanic working in Rush Valley. With a sigh Alphonse pulled off his clothes until he came to his boxers and hopped into bed.

"I will find you Niisan. I'll never give up hope."

To Be Continued


	2. 1: So far from reality too close to pain

A/N: Thank you manda-chan for the review! I hope this chapter is very much enjoyed!

Disclaimer: Nope don't own them but am willing to pay all the money in my bank account to own FMA! is chased by creepy people with the big needles and lab coats

Chapter one:

So far from reality too close to pain

"Edred Elric!" Kindry Tryte yelled chasing after the blonde haired boy. Most of the people in this small Transylvanian town were used to this by now. The Elric boy had came here with Oberth to do research on the liquid fuel rocket a few months ago and were making remarkable discovery after discovery. Little Kindry Tryte, though, only began helping the Elric boy with research after Oberth left to go answer a call from the Thule Society in Germany.

"What is it this time Kindry? Spill coffee on the research log's again, or do you just feel like being an annoying bitch again today?" Edward (Edred) asked stopping, hands in his pockets waiting for the black haired teen to catch up. Kindry slapped him leaving a red handprint on his left cheek which was automatically covered by Edwards bangs.

"Kindry! That's not very nice!" Alphonse Heiderich exclaimed running up to the two. Kindry rolled her eyes flipping her black hair over her shoulder.

"You're one to talk Alphonse! You get your own mean streaks occasionally!" She stated poking the other blonde's shoulder as hard as she could with her index finger. Edward stood there his hand's in his pockets still. '_Alphonse? True he looks like Al and sounds like him but…No! He's not! There is no Al in this world only on the other side of the gate!_' Edward battled himself inside his head before popping back into reality and walking off towards his original destination.

"Edred get you're ass back here!" Kindry shouted her hands balled into fists at her sides. She was getting ready to run after him to tell him what she had needed to tell him when a hand caught the back of her blue jacket causing her to fall onto her knee's the pavement shredding part of the skin on her knee-caps. '_Damn it! Why'd I choose to wear a skirt today! No wait I wear a skirt everyday!_' "Alphonse you Asshole! I have to tell him about the research backfire!"

"You can do that another day Kindry. I need you to come with me." Alphonse said a disheartening smile creeping onto his face.

"What happened? Was it my dad, my brother? It couldn't be mum she's out of town to visit granny. Please say it's not Obsidian! Anything but my best friend! Please say it's not her Al!" Kindry demanded shooting off the ground grabbing the blonde by the collar of his shirt. The blonde quickly embraced the black-haired girl.

"There was an accident at the university this morning. She was one of the one's who were not accounted for after the explosion. I'm sorry that I had to be the one to tell you but you're father didn't have the heart to tell you that you're brother was in the explosion as well. Obsidian's remains haven't been found yet but you're brother's have." Alphonse explained softly feeling the girl begin to shake against him. After a few moments of silence Kindry broke away from Alphonse. She promptly slapped him.

"I don't believe you! I won't believe you!" Her bang's blowing into her face from the small breeze that began to blow. Turning quickly Kindry ran off in the direction Edward had gone only minutes before.

"That girls going to get herself killed." Alphonse stated softly before walking back in the opposite direction after all he had to go back and try to console her father.

"WINRY!" Alphonse Elric exclaimed running up to his child hood friend and throwing his arms around her. Winry hugged him back with a giggle his short blonde hair tickling the side of her face as the boy tried to bounce around with joy.

"And hello to you too Al! It's been a while hasn't it? What have you been up to? By the state you're in and the watch bouncing around in you're pocket I'm only guessing that you have become a state alchemist!"

"Yes! I have! All thanks to Izumi-sensei!" Alphonse spouted happily before taking on a more serious look when looking at the sadness in Winry's face. "You think about Niisan a lot too huh?" putting his hands in his pockets and bowing his head he pulled away from the blonde mechanic.

"Oh Al I'm sorry! I really should be happy to see you but you know how it is I've always been used to seeing both you and Ed at the same time and now that he's gone you know… It doesn't feel right." Winry exclaimed wrapping her arms around the boy. "On a more happy note! Can I take apart you're watch?" Holding up a hand full off tools one mini-tool between each of her fingers she smiled brightly. Alphonse quirked an eyebrow and shoved Winry away from himself holding her away from him at arms length. Taking in a deep breath and opening his mouth Winry expected to hear a yes but what she got was a short and quick.

"..No…" Alphonse stated then felt the girl try to begin her assault upon him while waving her arms around like a chicken with it's head cut off.

"Buuuuuuuuuuuuuuut AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAALLL! You're brother never let me take his apart either!"

"He had good reason too!"

"And what reason would that be?"

"You would ruin the watch by dismantling it fully!"

" I'll put it back together perfectly I swear!"

"No!"

"Al you don't love me either do you!" Winry shouted using the puppy dog pout to get her way.

"Of course I love you Winry." Alphonse stated calmly before seeing the big smile that appeared automatically on Winry's face.

"Then you'll let me take it apart!"

"No!"

"Oh you're no fun Al!"

"Stop bickering! You're giving me a God Damned headache!" Izumi shouted coming in-between the two and punching them both between the eyes knocking them out. "Good their asleep. Now for some nice quite time to go kill the bunnies that have infested the backyard." She mumbled to herself leaving the two friends lying on the grass spread-eagle.

"Watch where the hell you're walking!" Edward shouted looking down at the black haired girl who had just ran into him. She sat there rubbing the back of her head while biting her lip. Small flecks of glass fell from her hair to the sidewalk, blood ran in small rivulet's down her face and arms, and she smelled an awful lot like smoke.

"Who are you calling so short you can't see them walking down the street!" the girl yelled jumping to her feet quickly getting in a fighting stance. He noticed faintly through the dirt and blood staining her face underneath her left eye there was the smallest hint of the Flamel symbol in green ink.

"I'm sorry. What's you're name?" Edward asked trying to be polite holding up his hands in quiet surrender. Slowly dropping her hands to her sides and putting them in the tattered pockets of the charred lab coat she was wearing she then held up her hand.

"It's Obsidian and that's all you need to know. And you are?" Obsidian asked her voice kind of scratchy as if she had screamed for a really long time and now her vocal chords didn't want to work right. Edward took her hand and shook it with a smirk.

"Edred Elric." Edward stated his changed name had to be forced out every time he introduced himself to anyone.

"Pleased to meet you. If you don't mind I _have _got to find a place to stay to night. So farewell Elric-san." Obsidian smiled and walked off limping slightly. Edward watched her go with slight curiosity how could a girl with so many injury's be able to walk away from an accident that she so obviously had been in.

"Farewell Obsidian-san." Edward said softly before going back on his way.

"Winry. Hey Winry wake up!" Alphonse shook his friend awake. It was now sunset they should have woken up hours before now. Winry slowly woke and then clung to Alphonse who slowly put his arms around her as well. "What's wrong Winry?"

"Al I had the worst dream!" Winry exclaimed now shaking but no tears coming from her eyes.

"What was you're dream about Winry?"

To Be Continued

R&R


	3. 2: Wings of a Broken Angel

A/N: Thank you manda-chan and silver windflame for you're reviews!

Disclaimer: Nope don't own it! But I want to so badly it hurts!

Chapter 2:

Wings of a Broken Angel

"It was Edward…h-he was being pulled towards a gate by someone who's face I couldn't see. Ed was in pain you could see it on his face every step towards the gate another line of pain would be etched into his face. Then their was a bright flash of light and Ed couldn't be seen until he got to the other side… t-there were homunculus there. They held a girl in their arms wearing a long crimson coloured Victorian gown. She had black hair but she was obviously unconscious…then Ed… He began to fight shouting 'Give Sid back!' Then there were you and I chained to the wall staring at him with tears in our eyes. We could _do_ nothing and we _did_ nothing…" Winry spoke painfully trying to remember every detail, every move, every thing said and done.

Alphonse held her close like they were the only two in the world at that moment. This dream only brought home how much more he wanted to find Edward, no how much he _needed_ to find him. He didn't think that either himself or Winry could take the pain of being without him for much longer.

"Winry it'll be okay. I'll find him soon. Nothing's going to happen to Ed but this Sid girl who do you think she is?" Al asked, Winry just shook her head against his neck. She had no idea.

two days later

"Hey what the hell are you all doing! Leave the poor homeless woman alone Damn it!" Edward yelled literally peeling people away from the poor girl. She automatically clung to him for help. "Wait I know you. You're that Obsidian girl from the other day. What the hell are you doin' out here?" he asked helping her stand. She apparently hadn't found a place to stay that night. Her wounds were bleeding again from the gang of people that had just been beating her into a pulp.

"All my friends think I'm dead. As soon as they saw me they feinted at the sight of my wounds and dress. They thought I was some sort of specter or something." The girl replied in a scratchy voice. Clearly she hadn't had any water for a few days and her throat was dry. Edward with what little of a kind heart he had helped her start walking towards his apartment.

"Come on I'll take ya to my place and you can get cleaned up and eat. If you need a place to stay ya can stay with me for a little while." Edward stated bluntly. Obsidian quirked an eyebrow but didn't question the man. He was letting her have a place to stay so she wasn't even going to complain.

"Thank you very much…Edred's you're name right?" Obsidian asked and Edward nodded at the name even though it was really him. "Funny the name sound's almost like Edward. But no you couldn't be…" She whispered the last sentence and Edward was completely surprised.

"What do you mean I _can't be_?" Edward asked trying to keep up the pretence that he was Edred Elric in this reality. Obsidian looked at the profile of his face against the morning sun. His straw colored hair back in a pony tail, golden eyes as molten as the fire that put her in this state of being, a scowl firmly placed upon the features of his face. He was a pretty boy as much as she could tell he tried to hide it nothing could hide that handsome face from people. Taking in all his features he did look a lot like the boy she had met during her childhood but she had only met that boy once and that was on the outside it was impossible for him to exist _here_.

"Nothing somebody I merely met as a child a long time ago." Obsidian said softly running a hand through her black hair moving it out of her face partially. One look at the side of her face and Edward could clearly see the small flamel tattoo under her left eye. Behind them black feathers lay on the ground leading a small trail towards the two before blowing off in the breeze. They seemingly came out of the back of the girl's coat. But that was impossible. How could a person have wings?

"Winry! Will you please move it I _have_ got to pee!" Alphonse kind of danced around the hallway his legs twisting together every now and then.

"I'm not done getting dressed yet Al! Hold it for another few minutes!" Winry yelled from behind the bathroom door. Alphonse took a pocket knife out of his back pocket and carved a transmutation circle on the door and the door disappeared. Winry squealed as Al ran in and pushed her out of the room and quickly went about his business. After washing his hands he went out into the hall where a fuming Winry was trying her best to cover her chest.

"Alphonse Elric! How dare you!" Winry yelled and quickly grabbed her things out of the bathroom and ran to her room. Cupping his hands around his mouth Alphonse yelled out to her retreating form.

"SORRY WINRY BUT WHEN YOU GOTTA GO YOU GOTTA GO!"

To Be Continued…


	4. 3: Fragmented Memories

A/N: Whoa… It's been so long since I've written in this story… Hope you guys enjoy! And Remember this is A/U

Disclaimer: Nope don't own ze wonderful FMA-ness… Damn it all…I wish I did, life would mean more if I did but oh well… sighs

Chapter 3:

Fragmented Memories

Winry was fuming. "_How dare he do that to me! That's it! It's time for some child like payback! Alphonse Elric beware! Hehehehehe…" _An evil grin spread over Winry's face as she began to plot her revenge. Al knocked on Winry's door softly and waited for her to open the door but she wouldn't. As soon as the knock sounded Winrys head turned quickly to look at the door.

"Winry. I'm sorry I didn't wait for you to get done. I hope you'll forgive me." Alphonse said softly from the other side of the door. Winry ran to the door but when she opened it he was gone.

"Al…" Winry wanted to go look for him but at the same time a part of her didn't accept the apology. She went ahead planning her revenge.

Edward watched as Obsidian slept. As soon as she set foot in the apartment she went to the sink stuck her head under the faucet took a gulp of water then collapsed on the floor sleeping. Ed started thinking on what she had said before "_All my friends think I'm dead. As soon as they saw me they feinted at the sight of my wounds and dress. They thought I was some sort of specter or something."_

"Why would all her friends and family think she was dead?" Ed asked himself while brushing a stray strand of hair away from the girls face. "She must have committed a sin like mine to have that tattooed on her…"He brushed his hand along the side of her face lightly touching the small flamel tattoo by her eye. When she collapsed he had took her and placed her on his bed. Rubbing the back of his head he sighed. Another long day, another severe headache. Ed turned his back on the girl and quickly turned around as she began to talk in her sleep.

"No. I said no! Ed stop pushing me! Winry help me!" Obsidian said her arms slightly twitching in her sleep. '_Did she really say what I think she said?'_

"Oi! Get up Obsidian!" Ed shook the girl awake.

"Neh! What do you want Ed? Let this one sleep! I'm tired and I'm hurt!" Obsidian took the pillow out from under her head and put it over her face.

"You were talking in your sleep you mentioned a name, Winry! How do you know that name?"

"She was a child hood friend just like you and Al were back then! But that was a long time ago…before I moved…before I tried my hand at alchemy…"

Memories overtook him like waves overtaking a ship at storm. He put a hand to his forehead. It was painful. The memories flooded his mind. _They were playing outside by Ed and Al's house. Sid and Winry had wanted to leave. Ed had pushed Sid because she had told him that she would not stay and Winry hit Ed in the face repeatedly with her doll. "Ed I'm moving away towards central city. My dad got a job there. Promise that you and Al, and Winry will come and visit me!" Sid had said holding out her hand her pinky extended. "I promise!" Ed had replied. "Then intertwine your pinky with mine and we'll call it a promise yea?" Ed crossed his pinky with hers and then linked them. "Yea!"_

"I never went to visit you even though I promised." Ed whispered it. Sid sat up as the boy lowered himself to his knees. She placed the palm of her hand on the side of his cheek.

"So, you finally remember me?" Sid asked softly. Ed nodded. The air in the room grew bearable now, between them there was a greater understanding.

"Why did you try human transmutation Sid? Why couldn't I be the only one stupid enough to try it?" Sid stiffened at the mention of human transmutation.

"It was my father. When he died my mother was threatening suicide. I thought if I brought him back she would be much happier but it ended up bringing me here." She began fidgeting with the edge of her shirt while looking at Ed nervously.

Winry woke with a start. She hadn't meant to fall asleep. Her plan…Now what is this running down her cheek? Winry wiped at the damp spot under her eye. She was crying. She should accept Alphonse's apology. Her nightmare haunted her. This time it had made her cry with out her own knowledge. She crept down the hall to Al's room quietly opening the door.

"Al…" Winry whispered in the darkness her voice cracking from the sob's not coming out. She heard the bed squeak as Al sat up.

"Winry? Turn on the light please…"

"No…"

"Why?"

"Because… I need it to stay dark…"

"Winry? What's wrong? Come here." Winry tiptoed over to the bed her hair falling forward as she tilted her head down. She sat down on the edge of the bad and let out a sob. Al immediately pulled her into his arms.

"I don't know what's going on but I don't like it Al...I feel the world spinning...I panic and I slip from reality more and more... I need some one to pull me out of my mess yet I fear it would only complicate things...Al I don't know what to do… My nightmares get worse every time I close my eyes…" The sobs had come out now. Winry was never normally that emotional. She would never try to go to Ed or Al for comfort. She had had too much though. Everyone has their limits and Winry had reached hers. Al rocked her back and forth trying to comfort her. He didn't Winry could have nightmares this bad.

"It'll be okay. What was it about this time?"

"I was falling. Things were collapsing you were yelling my name and reaching out for me but couldn't reach my hand. Then you disappeared and Ed was in front of me saying 'Winry wake up it's just a dream.' Just as he started walking towards me someone shot him from behind and he fell to his knees." Al looked startled and held her even closer to his chest.

"Maybe what you said is true Winry. Maybe you do need someone to pull you out of your mess."

"Al what are you…"

"_Sid take my hand." Ed whispered to the black haired girl. She was dressed for a dance and looked beautiful. Her hair was up in curls a few strands cascading down her back. Her dress like that of a princess's. She took his hand and stepped towards him. He pulled her towards him holding on tightly. "Lets pray we make it through the gate…"_

"_I think we can make it Ed. I really think we can." And with that they disappeared into the light of the gate. He held onto Obsidian as tight as he could. His pulse was rushing, his ears had a roaring sound. Then all at once all sensations were gone. He couldn't even feel Sid. _

"_Noooooooooo! ED!"_

"Sid!

Al's lips met Winry's in a kiss he had been wanting to share with her for such a long time now. His eyes closed and he felt Winry stiffen. Did she hate him now or will she love him? Al's mind was filled with such questions that did not want to wait to be answered.

To be continued…


End file.
